Action Commands
Action Commands are one of central mechanics of Bug Fables. On any Attack, damaging Skill (other than Pebble Toss) or Flee attempt you'll be given an Action Command. Imputing an Action Command will power up the move, while failing it will make it weaker or completely ineffective. Additionally, almost all enemy attacks can be Blocked with an Action Command, reducing the damage. Most commonly, action commands use the ACTION key, however SWITCH, CANCEL and directional keys can also be used. Action Commands can be separated into a few types: Press with right timing The most common Action Command. The ACTION,' SWITCH '''or '''CANCEL' key (at random) will be displayed inside a honeycomb icon with a slightly bigger hexagonal outline around it. The outline shrinks over time. You must push the displayed key when the outline overlaps with the honeycomb. Pressing the wrong key, pressing the right key too early or waiting too long will fail the command. This Action Command is used by Under Strike, Needle Pincer, Heavy Toss, Baby Chomper and all Team Skills. Vi's basic attack uses a similar Action Command. A bar with a green section will appear. An indicator will slide across the bar from left to right and return once after it reaches the end. You must press the ACTION key when the indicator in the green section. Pressing the ACTION key when the indicator is outside of the green section or waiting too long will fail the command. Hold down and release Used for Kabbu's basic Attack and Heavy Strike skill. A bar with a number of honeycombs on it will appear, with the final honeycomb being larger than the rest. You must hold the down directional key until the big honeycomb lights up, then release it. Holding the key for too a short or too long amount of time fails the command. Push the displayed key Used for Leif's basic Attack and Frigid Coffin skill. A bar with a countdown and and obscured key will appear. After the countdown ends, the key will be revealed. The possibilities are ACTION,' SWITCH '''and '''CANCEL '(at random). You must press the revealed key. Pressing the wrong key or waiting too long will fail the command. Button mash A bar will appear. You must mash the ACTION key to fill up the bar. Mashing too slowly fails the command. This Action Command is used by Dash Through, Additionally, several enemy attacks use this Action Command instead of regular Block. Some enemies with HP draining attack will keep dealing damage until you succeed with the Action Command. Vi's Hurricane Toss uses a modified version of this Action Command. Instead of mashing the ACTION key, you'll have to press left and right directional keys alternatively and rhythmically - pressing them too quickly will slow down the speed at which the bar fills. Fly Drop uses a modified version of this Action Command. Instead of mashing the ACTION key, you might need to mash WITCH '''and '''CANCEL key (at random). In the options, it's possible to change all Button mash input to Button sequence inputs. Button sequence A sequence of keys will appear. They can be any keys that are used in Action Commands, and are random each time. You have to press all the keys in their sequence. Pressing the wrong key, or waiting too long will fail the command. This Action Command is used by Fridgid Cofin, Boulder Toss, Frozen Drill and Flee. Frost Bowling uses a modified version of this Action Command. Only the key you're currently supposed to input is revealed, while the others are concealed. Aim Some sort of reticle will appear and move around the enemy area (the type the reticle and it's movement pattern depend on the used skill). You must press the ACTION key to fire off the skill at the reticle's position. The targets the skill hits depends on where it was fired of at. This Action Command is used by Icefall, Needle Toss, Under Strike and Frost Bowling. Block This Action Command is used to reduce the damage dealt by enemy attacks. You must press any non-directional key when the attack is about to hit the character. Any characters who aren't being targeted by the attack will be transparent, making it easier to tell which character is being attacked. Successfully Blocking the attack will reduce the damage by 1 and prevent almost all of attack additional effect. Blocking the attack when it's almost about to hit the character will result in a Super Block, which reduces the damage by 2 instead of 1. Super Block has a different message and sound effect from regular Block. Some medals will further enhance Super Block's effect. Category:Game Mechanics